raton de biblioteca
by kizuna-miso
Summary: un hilo rojo que conecta al jefe de la familia cavallone con una simple mujer, dos mundos diferentes que logran conectarse, y sin importar lo difícil que sea, el jefe de la mafia seguirá su hilo rojo
1. Chapter 1

_disfrutenlo_

_pensamientos~_

-dialogos-

narracion

* * *

_no se en realidad no llege aqui, estaba siguiendo a una chica rubia que caminaba deprisa y se me perdio por aqui, nunca estuve en este lugar y eso que yo pago la mitad de él, una biblioteca, es realmente enorme e imponente, el olor a libro se siente en cada célula del cuerpo y un extraño presentimiento, mire por todos lados,me he perdido otra vez y ¡solo había libros! ¡no tengo escapatoria!_

el rubio jefe de la mafia camino pasillo tras pasillo buscando dos cosas:

1-una salida

2- la chica que perseguía rubia, vestida de blanco, presuntamente francesa

algo que le había hecho costumbre era hablar con las mujeres, demasiado bien, un jefe de la mafia atraía muchas mujeres, en especial uno como el, bien pareció, seductor y sobre todo, un genio con las mujeres, no había ninguna mujer que no cayera en sus manos, aunque sabía escoger bien las mujeres, aquellas que no dirían nada sobre aquel encuentro, al menos nadie le creería. Y ahora él estaba atrapado en una biblioteca llena de libros antiguos, de repente camino una chica con una camisa blanca y una falda recta, con el cabello en un bollo y gafas, parecía una simple bibliotecaria, acomodando algunos libros, él bruscamente la tomó de los hombros y ella le empujó

-¡¿como salgo de aquí?!

-silencio en la biblioteca

-necesito salir de aqui, tu no entiendes

-no, usted no entiende, silencio en la biblioteca

-creo que no me conoces, necesito salir de aquí

-silencio en la biblioteca-suspira-sigue al final del pasillo y dobla a la izquierda

-gracias

el iba a salir y chocó con el carrito de los libros , cayendo sobre el, botando los libros y generando un gran escándalo, la mujer estaba molesta, así que rápidamente se encogió y recogió los libros siendo ayudado por el rubio, un leve roce hubo entre sus manos, sonrojando a la mujer que rápidamente se paró y se apartó

_esta mujer..._

_tiene algo especial, no se que es pero lo sentí al tocar, un simple toque fue suficiente, la mire y ella enojada me echó de la biblioteca, me sente en las escaleras pensando, trate de hablar con tsuna pero estaba ocupado, mi hermano pequeño siempre esta ocupado, hace poco que se volvió jefe es normal, suspiro largamente, romario me mira desde lejos lo desconcertado que estoy, una mujer enojada es terrible así que volveré mañana es mejor dejarla tranquila. ya he tenido experiencias con otras mujeres, golpes, rasguños, incluso sillas le había tocado enfrentar de una mujer enojada_

sin importar lo que los demás dijeran solo se fue de la reunión a cenar , miró la enorme mesa vacía donde comía solo, se lo había repetido mil veces, tenía que conseguir una esposa, una mujer fuerte para engendrar al próximo heredero de la familia cavallone, una familia de las más importante de italia, a excepción de los vongola, miró su plato de fina comida que en realidad no le llamaba la atención, no parecía de un hogar, no como la de la mama de tsuna, nunca comió una comida de casa, una real comida, y realmente lo deseaba, nada más le importaba en la mesa, así que montó su hermoso caballo blanco y era hora de salir a un paseo, seguido de sus subordinados, hasta la mansión vongola, entró tranquilo y saludo a todos, llegando hasta la oficina del jefe donde se sentó tranquilamente esperando a que el terminara de hablar por teléfono algo nervioso

-dino-san ha pasado tiempo

-bastante tsuna, ¿como va todo?

-difícil, pero vamos avanzando, ¿como va todo para ti?

-algo extraño... dime hermanito¿como se siente cuando tocas a kyoko?

-¿como?-dijo sonrojado

-me refiero-dijo algo avergonzado- cuando tocas la mano de kyoko... ¿que sientes?

-pues... se siente muy bien, es como si solo kyoko-chan y yo estuviéramos en el lugar... kyoko-chan es el amor de mi vida-sonrie para si mismo pero al mirar a el rubio cayó de silla- ¿p-por qué me preguntas eso dino-san?

-bueno... conoci a una chica en una biblioteca

-¿dino-san en una biblioteca?-dice riendo levemente

-fue un accidente, bueno, venia siguiendo a otra chica, pero cuando entre bote el carrito de libros y sin querer toque su mano, y sentí eso mismo que dices, pero ella no es mi tipo, no es de las chicas que acostumbro salir

-si sentiste eso, deberias intentarlo

-¿debería ir con ella?... parece muy estricta

-eso no lo has sentido antes ¿cierto?-el rubio asiente-entonces no pierdas la oportunidad

_tsuna tiene razón, cuando mi madre seguía viva me decía cómo conoció a mi padre, ella era solo una panadera, me dijo que cuando toco a mi padre, sintió que su estómago se revolvía y eran solo los dos aquella vez, y desde entonces se volvió la señora del jefe, lo mismo que sentí yo hace unas horas, esas cosas solo se sienten una vez en la vida, y no puedo perder la oportunidad de seguir al amor de mi vida_

el rubio se miro al espejo al salir de la ducha al siguiente día, se golpeo levemente las mejillas con las palmas de las manos y se miro al espejo decidido, primero se cambió de ropa comió rápidamente y se fue caminando hasta la biblioteca nervioso, entró y de nuevo el olor a libros golpea su nariz, pero esta vez era agradable el olor a papel antiguo y a tinta, buscó por todos lados y no la encontró, se acercó a otra chica que trabajaba ahí y la describió, una mujer de pelo oscuro en un bollo, con gafas y ojos verde claro, le mostró la tarjeta de la chica y era ella

sarafina b. dalbello

por unos euros la chica le dio una lista de libros que la chica estaba leyendo, busco algunos, el que más le intrigó fue un libro de amor, asi que dejo los demas y se fue con el libro, mañana volvería a leer ahí, para buscarla, pero cuando salió chocó con una chica, cayendo al suelo junto con ella, le ayudó caballerosamente a levantarse, ella miró con curiosidad el libro

-ese es el libro que iba a llevar

-ah...-le mira los ojos-¡la chica estricta!

-no se puede gritar en la biblioteca-dijo molesta

-oh... perdona-dijo entregándole el libro- podemos tener una cita asi yo puedo verlo otro dia pero ahora te invito un café

-no-dijo devolviéndole el libro- tú lo has tomado antes

-un café no hace daño-sonrie-vamos

-tu no eres de los que leen libros, ¿porque lo intentas? deberías ir a un bar, ahi te ira mejor que aquí

-oye, puedo intentarlo, al menos, dime tu nombre

-sarafina

-¿y trabajas mañana?

-trabajo aquí medio tiempo

-¿entonces... mañana?

-tengo turno de tarde, si gritas nuevamente te echaré de aquí, y no podrás volver

-volveré mañana entonces, sarafina...ah por cierto, me llamo dino

-adiós...-dijo molesta

la chica se fue rapidamente, con el libro en las manos, exactamente eso fue a buscar, ahora venía con un sombrero escondiendo su cabello, por eso no la reconoció en ese momento, solo dos mechas escapando a cada lado y su flequillo, la miro irse corriendo y luego bajó por las escaleras rodando por ellas. pero escucho la risa de la chica al alejarse de ella y eso hizo que la caída valiera la pena


	2. Chapter 2

dos cafés llevaba en su mano, dos capuccino uno para el y uno para ella, llovía levemente sobre la ciudad y haciendo todo resbaladizo a pesar de que era otoño, así que con paso lento camino hasta la biblioteca donde con sumo cuidado puso uno de los cafés en el escritorio de la chica, ella lo miró extrañada, él simplemente sonrió

-gracias

-es un placer, al menos puedo quedarme aquí hasta el fin de tu turno

-¿para que?... hoy no vendrán chicas universitarias ni nada de eso, estaba vacío por la lluvia

-no me importa, ¿aun asi puedo quedarme?

-es una biblioteca pública

-es muy imponente para ser publica

-es que una famiglia la paga-suspira

-¿no te gustan las famiglias de la mafia?

-no-suspira- en todo caso ¿para que viniste?

-a verte

-¿que tengo yo?

-no lo se, eso vengo a averiguar

-idiota, vi como seguias a corinne, siempre viene aquí a buscar libros de arte, la detesto

-¿por qué?

-ve a leer-dijo tomando un poco de café- gracias es mi favorito

-no hay problema- mira el asiento de al lado- puedo sentarme ahí

-¿por qué?

-por que quiero escuchar más

-si te gusta corinne, ve a la universidad de aquí cerca

-¿vas a la universidad?

-si

-¿es tu compañera?

-sí-dijo molesta

-¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?

-de acuerdo, solo -suspira-dejame en paz mientras escribo los libros que llegaron

comienzan a pasar las horas, el tomo un libro cualquiera y lo ojeo, preguntando algunas cosas que no entendía, ella respondía sería, pudo ver algunos rasgos de ella, por ejemplo cuando algo le parecía complicado se mordía levemente el labio inferior, como jugaba con sus dedos en la mesa cuando leía algo muy largo y como relamía su labio al tomar café

_aunque este lugar sea un poco aterrador, ella lo hace agradable, me siento realmente tranquilo aquí a pesar de lo escéptica que parezca aun así sus ojos se ven calmados, aunque no se volteó para verme se que con el reflejo de el antigua pantalla del computador, a pesar de que ponemos mucho dinero en esta biblioteca, aun asi no se ve arreglada, se ve bastante gastada_

-por que tiene cosas viejas a pesar de que una famiglia pone dinero

-por qué alguien no ocupa el dinero en lo que debería el administrador ... bueno se lleva el dinero-le mira- debe tener un trato con el jefe de esa famiglia

-¿como lo sabes?... quizás es un buen chico

-nadie de la mafia es bueno-dijo molesta

-de acuerdo... que significa la "b" en tu nombre-dijo apuntando en su tarjeta de identificación colgando de su chaqueta

-belladonna

-¿belladonna? ¿qué es eso?

-es una planta, ve a buscarlo en un libro dino

-en un libro... de acuerdo

comenzaron a pasar las horas, y el chico no aparecia asi que la mujer de mala gana se levantó y lo busco por los extensos pasillos de la biblioteca, en un pasillo con un montón de libros encima, apenas se podían ver sus brazos bajo todos ellos, ella comenzó a sacar los libros de encima de él hasta que finalmente pudo ver su rostro

-he muerto y un ángel vino a saludarme

-callate dino-dijo molesta-has votado todos los libros de botánica-suspira- tendré que acomodarlos

-deja que yo lo haga

-no, es mi trabajo-dijo acomodando algunos libros

-¿estudias y trabajas?

-así es

-¿y que estudias, sarafina?

-conservacion y restauracion de bienes culturales, es impresionante lo que hicieron para que nosotros los veamos

-¡eso es impresionante!

-¿y tu que haces?-

-¿yo?-ríe levemente-administrar pequeñas empresas- mis padres me dejaron una herencia es solo por divercion

-¿osea que eres rico?

-se podría decir que si

-¿y que haces aqui?... en una biblioteca con una chica de trabajo de medio tiempo, tratando de pagar su universidad, mientras podrías estar con una modelo internacional tomando martinis y comiendo comida francesa

-por que creo que eres el amor de mi vida-sonríe emocionado

-¿como dices?

-eso mismo, como en los libros románticos, el mismo que querias, dos personas destinadas a estar unidas el resto de la vida

-estas loco

-¿no crees en eso?... ya se tsuna hablo de esto... espera aqui, solo dejame buscar un libro

-claro que tengo que esperar aquí, tiraste todos los libros-suspira

_solo hay un libro que puede convencerla ese que una vez me enseñó smokin bomb que era muy fascinante sobre las leyendas japonesas, así que lo buscaré en las cosas de japon, se que debe haber uno por aquí, hay tantos libros gastados en esta biblioteca debe ser enorme este lugar, ella me espera al final del pasillo curiosa por saber que tomaría, ¡al final lo encontré!... esta gastado y en japones, pero aun puedo leerlo_

-el hilo rojo del destino

-¿hilo rojo?

-un hilo rojo conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancia, el hilo puede estirarse y contraerse, pero jamas se rompera

-podrías...leérmelo-dice algo sonrojada

-claro! mi belladonna

-¡n-no soy tuya!-brammo molesta

volvieron a la entrada a su puesto, ella le preparo café en una vieja cafetera a pesar de eso tenía un leve toque de canela que lo hacía saber muy bien, ella le sirvió en su taza blanca con el dibujo de un oso, y ella tomó en una simple taza de color negro

-quizás no es el café que estás acostumbrado

-oye, tranquila esta delicioso, me ha gustado

-leelo... por favor-

-claro, belladonna..."hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer a su presencia. cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado a su meñique y lo llevará ante la que sería su esposa. la bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebe en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y dijo: aquí termina tu hilo, pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujo a la campesina que aun llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebe se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor era que desposara a la hija de un general poderoso. acepto y llego el dia de la boda. y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente... al levantarse, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente- dijo antes de cerrar el libro

-¿era la niña?...¿el bebé?

-así es

-entonces quizás no soy la chica que dices, que supuestamente soy el otro extremo de tu hilo rojo -dijo levantando el meñique

-pero yo lo se-dijo tomando su meñique con el suyo-tu eres mi final del hilo

-callate dino-dijo la chica riendo separándose de él

-vamos, nunca te ha llamado la aventura, diciendo, este tren debo tomar y aunque quizás sea más arriesgado se que sera el mejor

-no, solo me he concentrado en estudiar, nunca he hecho algo loco, como agarrar mi mochila y salir de viaje

-entiendo

-¿haz visitado otros países?

-si, japon, la mayoria de europa, estados unidos, un poco el caribe, pero me gusta por lejos, italia

-vaya... debe ser emocionante

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-tengo 24

-oh, sólo uno más que tsuna, eres bastante joven, yo tengo 30

-¡¿30?!

-oye, no se puede gritar en la biblioteca

-e-es que no pareces adulto-dijo riendo

-¿te estas riendo de mi?- sonrie- eres una mujer malvada

-vamos vamos

-¿estamos solos?

-creo que si, no se ve nadie

-¡entonces enloquezcamos!

-¿c-como?

-vamos a pedir mucha comida y a escuchar buena musica

-no oye... si llega alguien

-cerremos, digamos que hay una mínima gotera, fácilmente reparable pero que ya no podemos abrir, no habrá problema

-no, dino no puedo

-bueno, tú espera aquí ¡iré por comida!

antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el ya había rodado nuevamente por las escaleras, la chica solo rió al verlo alejarse rápidamente por las escaleras, ella siguió guardando las cosas que tenía, mientras el otro corría por las calles mojadas, la mujer se encargó de encender la vieja chimenea, llenando su cara de polvo oscuro, el llego todo mojado con una bolsa, llena de comida chatarra, se sentaron frente al fuego en el viejo suelo de madera

-¿nunca comiste hamburguesa?

-creo que es la primera vez que recuerdo-dijo mordiendo levemente- es rica... aunque muchos libros dicen que no deberíamos comerlo

-¡eres un ratón de biblioteca!... lo sabía se nota demasiado

-me gusta este trabajo y me gusta leer , no tiene nada de malo

-por eso no comes hamburguesas, apuesto a que tampoco has ido a una fiesta

-¿una fiesta?... una reunión social solo por diversión, jamás

-te llevare a una, una de verdad divertida...¿has estado con un chico alguna vez?

-no soy una ermitaña... pero no hace algunos... meses-dijo sonrojada

-necesitas una fiesta

-ahora no, estoy en temporada de examenes, no puedo salir mucho

-bueno, cuando sea navidad, ahí iremos a fiestas y comeremos buena comida

-no tengo dinero para eso-ríe levemente

-vamos vamos, yo me encargare de todo

-claro que no-dijo molesta- no soy de las chicas de fiesta... no soy en especial bonita, ni muy delgada ni nada de eso

-vamos eres muy linda, y que importa lo demas, solo quiero que seas feliz

-deja de comportarte como idiota

-es que cuando... estoy lejos de mis ayudantes, me vuelvo un torpe y bueno para nada

-entonces, eres frío y calculador

-si la situación lo necesita

-creo que escondes algo

-debes conocerme más para averiguarlo... por cierto, nunca supe que era una belladona

-por belona una diosa romana, era la diosa de la guerra... mi padre hablaba mucho de ella a mi madre, y mi madre decía que era por una hechicera celta que era tan peligrosa que nadie podía mirarla a los ojos, al igual que yo ellos estudiaban lo que el pasado nos dejó-dijo con la voz quebrada

-oye...sarafina ¿estas bien?

-si-se limpia los ojos rápidamente-es que ... nunca hablo de esto con nadie, de hecho es primera vez que lo comento

-bueno...comentaré algo preciado contigo, ya que tu lo haz hecho... mi madre me contó esto, cuando tocas a alguien y sientes tu estómago llenos de mariposas, o como si fueran solo los dos, entonces no la dejes ir, porque es el amor de tu vida... mi mamá era panadera, mi padre fue a comprarle unas galletas que le encantaban, y cuando se tocaron al entregárselas, se enamoraron, aunque fue difícil , debido a que no eran iguales, luchó mucho mi padre por ella, y lo logró, ella era feliz, siempre veías una sonrisa en su rostro... y se que no se equivocó, cuando me dijo eso...¿tambien lo sentiste?

-dino...-sonríe y asiente- pero no ahora no puedo

-oye oye, tenemos tiempo, vamos tranquilo, lo primero que haremos es que termines tu año muy bien ¿de acuerdo?

-eres un idiota


	3. Chapter 3

esperaba en la entrada de una solemne universidad, hacía frío y lloviznaba levemente , tembló un poco, había pasado un meses desde que se conocieron y la rutina se había vuelto parte de ellos, siempre él iba a verla a la biblioteca, llevando un café junto con dulce o algo para ella, leían juntos y luego la dejaba en la parada de autobús, así diariamente, hasta que finalmente llegó el final de su semestre .miró su reloj aún faltaban dos minutos para que saliera, era su último examen y aprobará. muchas chicas miraban al rubio pero él no hizo caso, por primera vez no quería mirar a nadie, no sentía atracción ni interés por las demás, al fin la vio salir, con la cara totalmente enrojecida, con un viejo abrigo rojizo un poco desgastado y unos pantalones negros, con un bollo bajo, ella se acerco al rubio el cual tomó su mano fría y le besó suavemente

-¡belladona! ¿como ha ido?

-bueno...-dijo algo dudosa- lo que pasa es que...¡ha ido genial!-dijo emocionada-¡he aprobado todo!

-me alegro... nos hemos esforzado tanto para que lo hicieras

-¿nosotros?-dijo riendo

-bueno yo solo traigo un buen café, no importa pequeña-dijo revolviéndose el cabello-estas helada belladona-

toco su rostro enrojecida por el frio para calentarla con sus manos, tomó su bufanda y la puso alrededor de su cuello, luego la llevó hasta una pista de patinaje, donde con cuidado le ayudó a ponerse los patines, el se sorprendio al ver que la mujer a pesar de su seria cara se pasaba cayendo, enojada con cara de frustración, la chica era tan torpe como el , sorprendido agarró su mano, sonrojandose levemente tratando de andar juntos pero ambos caen aún más

-eres muy torpe-dijo el riendo

-eres idiota-dijo al chica frustrada

-vamos, no siempre se es bueno en todo-dijo ayudándola a levantarse-te lo dice alguien que es muy torpe

-no es justo, esto debería ser sólo ciencia, lo lei en un libro una vez!

-mi ratona de biblioteca, no todo es libros, a veces tenemos que salir

-me gusta la biblioteca ¡no tiene nada de malo!

-vamos no siempre puedes estar ahí, vamos a vivir el mundo ahora que puedes!

luego la llevó a tomar un café, la chica se sentía un poco incomoda con todo el lujo y las cosas asi , asi que ella le invitó a el supermercado y luego a su casa. en un viejo edificio, pero con una vista maravillosa del valle lleno de plantaciones empezando a crecer, no tenía muchas cosas, excepto por el cerro de libros que tenía amontonados por todos lados llenos de etiquetas y cosas por el estilo, algunos dibujos pegados en la pared, solo un cuadro en un paisaje otoñal con árboles de color blanquecino con hojas amarillentas y naranjas

-es un bonito cuadro, me ha fascinado

-ah ¿en serio?...mira la firma abajo

el se acercó y sonrió, al ver el nombre de la chica estaba escrito con la fecha hace dos años, un hermosos cuadro, podía hacerte sentir hasta la brisa otoñal, ella comenzó a preparar una pizza mientras él cortaba el queso lo más delgado que podía, torpemente.

_le di una mirada, y se veía hermosa, como esforzada trataba de amasar suavemente la masa, primera mujer que ve trabajando, porque quiere hacerlo, porque quiere darme algo de comer, me mira y sonríe alegremente, mientras en su nariz tiene un poco de harina, y en la mejilla un poco de salsa, ¿como es que una chica que jamás se maquilla descuidada y natural puede ser tan hermosa?_

el rubio se detuvo y se acercó a la mujer tomando su rostro, iba a besarla estaba decidido a acercarse a ella y besarla, pero algo le detuvo de golpe, literalmente, el puño de la chica fue directo a su rostro , a pesar de que no fue doloroso, ninguna mujer se había atrevido a tocarle de esa manera

-no te pases de listo

-perdona...me comporte como un idiota

-bastante-suspira- olvidalo

-oye perdoname... de verdad... de verdad tu

-me vas a decir... es primera vez que siento esto por alguien, lo prometo, en serio... eres la unica para mi,y luego yo te vere con una modelo o mucho peor... con una amiga o algo asi

-¿desconfias de mi?...

-¡claro que sí!

-tratare de ganarme tu confianza lo prometo

ella terminó de cocinar y metió todo al horno,se sentó en el suelo de la pequeña sala leyendo, mientras el observaba intrigado, luego comieron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, para luego mirar al suelo, cuando terminaron de comer, se quedaron en silencio observándose a los ojos

-dino yo...

-esta pizza sabe a hogar, nunca probé algo tan delicioso-dijo emocionado antes de comer otro trozo

-dino...

-tranquila-sonríe-es normal, bueno, somos adultos, conozco a alguien que no confía en nadie mayor a él, aunque finalmente lo convencí

-dino no confio en nadie porque la mafia mató a mis padres

-¿c-cómo?...-dijo algo perplejo

-exacto... no confio en nadie desde que la mafia mató a mis padres frente a mi, ni siquiera estaban en la mafia, un jefe le pidió a mi padre la reconstrucción de un cuadro, la dama que lloraba... esa dama, no le gustó al jefe, entonces -se cubre los ojos- ¡los mató frente a mi!

-belladonna

-y me dijo... ahora que no tienes barreras únete a nosotros

-¿barreras?

-mis padres... bueno... yo

-no tienes que decirmelo si no quieres

-¡tengo que hacerlo!... las llamas que ocupa la mafia... llamas de colores... tengo una...es aterrador, en una llama anaranjada... es aterradora, mucha gente me ha ofrecido ser de la mafia, y realmente me aterra la llama naranja

ella se asusto y corrio hasta la habitación, el espero un poco y la siguió, con un rápido y sutil movimiento abrió la puerta a pesar de el pestillo, se metio adentro, con solo una cama y llena de libros, se sentó junto a ella, quien abrazaba sus brazos, encendió levemente su llama y le mostró

-esto es normal... es hermoso, y la llama del cielo estas escondiendo tu personalidad entonces, por qué la llama del cielo, es aquellos que entienden y aceptan a todos, y tú estás fingiendo, la mayoría que poseen esta llama son amables y considerados

-es cierto-suspira- si confio en ti dino -sonríe levemente

-lo sabia, sabia que no podías ser así solamente... lamento lo de tus padres, para que sepas los mios tambien murieron, hace años... pero se que siempre estan conmigo-la rodea con los brazos-nuestros seres queridos siempre estas con nosotras

solo la abrazo para confrontarla un le dio un beso cálido y sencillo, así comenzaron un amistad más sincera, bueno, al menos de parte de ella, sabía que no le perdonaría por ser jefe de la mafia, pero debía decirlo en algún momento, luego cuando ella volvió a clases en septiembre, se volvieron muy unidos, estaba pensando pedirle que fuera su novia oficial y eso significaba decirle sobre la mafia, lo pensaba seriamente, consultando con todos sus cercanos que debía hacer, pero era necesario decirlo

_todo va perfecto ¡pero debo decírselo!...tengo solo dos posibilidades_

_1-puede enojarse un poco y luego perdonarme_

_2-puede mandarme al diablo y odiarme el resto de la vida, entonces mi familia se irá a la ruina y moriré solo_

_si seguramente ocurrirá lo segundo, y seguramente lo mataría, después de todo tenia una llama tambien le sería fácil abrir cualquier caja y matarme con una arma, incluso con enzo... ¡debo pensar positivo! solo debo decirle...¡soy el jefe de la familia cavallone!... ¡debo estar orgulloso de eso!_

el rubio iba nervioso se notaba en su rostro, la mujer le esperaba en un parque pequeño en una banca, antes de llegar a ella compró un ramo de flores, de perfecta rosas rojas nervioso, la vio lejos, se detuvo un momento para verla, con su viejo abrigo, con la bufanda que le dio el dia que salio de clases, se quedo un segundo observando la frágil y sencilla mujer. le iba a dar el mundo y más si ella aceptaba

se acercó a ella nervioso y la mujer se levantó para saludar animada con una enorme sonrisa , pero al levantarse el le hizo chocar con las flores y muy efusivamente le dijo

-¡soy jefe de la familia cavallone!

la chica le miró extrañada y luego de procesar todas las cosas la mujer le dio una bofetada, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que escapara, trato de seguirle pero tropezó cayendo sobre las flores aplastandolas completamente, a pesar de lo feas que estaban las flores, la siguió hasta su departamento y se sentó fuera de la puerta

-se que estas enojada pero...

-¡eres un completo idiota!

la chica lanzó un libro a la puerta haciendo un fuerte y estruendoso sonido, la mujer se sentó en el suelo también apoyada en la puerta, chocando levemente. estaban ambos con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, ella mirando el cielo, dejando caer sus lágrimas, él mirando las flores arruinadas, igual como se había arruinado todo

-no quiero que te hagas daño

.que te importa... a ustedes les gusta ver a la gente sufrir

-no es como tu crees, nosotros y la famiglia vongola somos buenas familias, cuidamos a los ciudadanos... protego esta ciudad

-¿como batman o algo asi?... no me hagas reir

-enserio... puedo probarlo

-¡entonces por qué murieron mis padres!

-eso fue antes de que yo fuera jefe, sinceramente trato de cambiar el orden de las cosas, quiero que la gente sea feliz y esté bien, tanto como tu lo quieres... se que eres la mujer al final de mi hilo rojo, asi que no me detendré hasta que te cases conmigo-sonrie

-no me casare contigo, eres un mafioso, solo matas gente, eres un asesino

-no soy un asesino, salvo personas... no quería decirte esto, hace semanas que intentan atacarte, atacar este lugar en general, hemos mantenido toda la ciudad asalvo

-no me cubras a mi...no quiero verte

-me iré entonces...volveré cuando pueda, ahora tengo una mision, pero romario te protegerá ¿de acuerdo?

-¿quien es romario?

-es mi subordinado más fiel, le confiaría la vida a él, por eso se que cuidara bien de ti, mientras arreglar unos asuntos

-iras a matar personas

-no mataré a nadie, no dejare que nadie salga herido- suspira y choca su cabeza con la puerta- cuidate mucho mi belladona, prometo volver a salvo... te quiero ratoncita de biblioteca


	4. Chapter 4

-buenos días señorita-saludó amablemente el subordinado de la famiglia cavallone

-hola romario-suspiro -¿aun no llega?... han pasado casi 3 meses, viene la navidad-se ajusta la bufanda- y aun no llega ese idiota

-¿preocupada por el, señorita?

-claro que no-gruñó - no me meto con mafiosos-suspiro molesta

-el jefe llegará esta tarde y vendrá directamente a verle

-no puede venir a verme, tengo mucho trabajo...además no quiere verle

-él le envió esto-dijo dándole un sobre de papel- espero que pueda verlo antes de botarlo a la basura como las antiguas cartas

-romario...-suspira-solo porque me traes el café que me gusta-se sienta en la escalera a la salida del edificio

dentro del sobre había una pequeña hoja de arce mirándolo inquisitivamente, la chica tomó un trozo de papel gastado y comenzó a leerlo

"esta pequeña hoja de arce, en japón significa amor, estoy en japón ahora pero volveré hoy, osea el dia que te den la carta, se que estas molesta y todo... pero dije que no me rendiría y no lo hare... se que en el fondo también sabes que tu y yo estamos destinados... con amor, dino"

-¿señorita se encuentra bien?

-ah... si-guarda la carta y la hoja-nos vemos luego romario-dijo al chica antes de desaparecer

_venir a japón por pedido de tsuna, es realmente tedioso, pero no podía decirle que no, kyoya es incontrolable, bueno hasta que pude hablar con él, ahora anda más tranquilo, es una nube idiota. tengo cosas mas importante de que ocuparme, justo cuando todo estaba mal, tengo que venir con kyoya a ver que no se comporte como un niño, bueno... hora de solucionar todo, esta chica es totalmente diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado, no puedo llegar con joyas y cosas así, no se sentirá halagada por eso, pensara que la trato de comprar...será mejor que vaya yo mismo e intenté hablar con ella_

entró a la enorme biblioteca, a buscarla pero no se encontraba por ningun lado, llamo a romario pero ella no había llegado aún a casa, busco en todos los lados que usualmente salía, luego mandó a todos sus subordinados disponibles para a la chica, y finalmente lo entendió... al detenerse en la biblioteca y ver la carta en el suelo mojada y aplastada, la habían secuestrado

era evidente, la buscaban de pequeña y ahora que estaba con el jefe de la famiglia cavallone se volvia mas ía dónde encontrarla, así que sin pensar fue hasta ella, entró y la vio al final del almacén, golpeada y sangrando, enfurecido atacó a todos, entrando tras de él varios de sus subordinados, pero aun así terminó cortado y herido, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el hospital caminando débilmente

paso un dia hasta que ella despertara, hematomas, quebraduras de hueso y cortes de arma blanca era parte del repertorio de heridas que tenía la chica, pero finalmente estaba bien, él también tenía varios parches pero ya se encontraba mejor, la observó hasta que se despertó y cuando ella iba a decir algo el le interrumpió

-me iré de tu vida... para que no te ataquen

-no... dime que sucedió

-te secuestraron, justo cuando llegue pidieron un rescate millonario a la famiglia cavallone, pero acabe con todos-suspira-no volverá a fastidiarte, nadie nunca mas lo hara, no tendrás contacto conmigo

-dino... ¿fuiste a salvarme?

-claro que si, eres mi hilo rojo... pero es mejor estirarlo, quizás tu otro meñique tiene otro hilo rojo que quizás te cuide, porque yo fui un idiota y te puse en peligro

-dino basta

-no, belladona... si no puedo protegerte será mejor que te deje

-¡escuchame!-bramo molesta

-lo lamento-se levanta y le sacude el cabello- ya te compre algo de navidad- le deja una cajita en las manos-cuidate mucho...belladonna

le besó la frente y se fue, no podía hacer nada,no podía moverse ni seguirlo, él tampoco escucho ninguno de sus llamados que fuertemente hizo, los pasos más difíciles que le tocó dar fue salir de ese hospital, escuchar sus llamados fue el sonido más desesperante de su vida, su corazón se apretó y no recuerda como llego a casa. las cosas se complicaron más de lo que pensó, y sinceramente, el fin de la era cavallone no era el peor de todo, un corazón roto era su sentencia de muerte

comenzó a pasar el tiempo, miro por la ventana la fría lluvia en su pequeño departamento, observo la calle y vio un lujoso auto, se levantó de golpe, pensando que era el rubio, pero se sorprendió al ver una cabeza de cabello castaño, cerró rápidamente la cortina, asustada, pasaron los minutos y se escuchó el suave golpeteo de la puerta, se acercó, dudo un poco pero finalmente abrió, para ver una sonriente cara amigable, y detrás de él un peliplata con cara seria y aterradora, ella le permitió entrar, pero solo el castaño entró, sentándose en una silla de su pequeño comedor, la chica le sirvió té, y el sonrió agradecido

-¿quien es?...obviamente, es de la mafia, aunque no lo parezca

-sawada tsunayoshi

-tsuna... -dijo meditando un poco- el amigo de dino... el vongola...vongola decimo

-exactamente, sarafina-san, bueno... dino-san no sabe que estoy aquí en realidad, vengo como amigo de dino-san para decirte que el te necesita, lleva semanas horriblemente triste, el siempre habla de ti... y se que el se alejo luego del atentado en tu contra... lo hizo para protegerte, de hecho -se acerca a la ventana- no haz tenido la sensación de que te siguen

-un poco... vongola decimo... pero dino me dijo que me alejara... yo realmente, al ver lo que hace la famiglia vongola y cavallone, me sorprendí mucho asi que acepte todo eso...realmente quería estar con el

-lo se, ustedes están unido por el hilo rojo-sonríe levemente- mañana es el cumpleaños de dino-san, quiero que estes ahi, sarafina-san

-no tengo vestido y esas cosas, vongola decimo, soy una chica, que es una completa ignorante en estas cosas... amo a dino... y se que el tenia razon con eso del hilo, pero yo no se como

-solo es suficiente que estes ahi, no importa como, él solo te quiere ahí, romario vendrá y te llevará-sonríe-muchisimas gracias no sabes lo feliz que estará de verte

-¿por qué dino insiste tanto en casarse, tener una novia y esas cosas?

-es el único heredero de la famiglia cavallone, todos lo presionan para que tenga un hijo, pero el ... mas que todo quiere estar contigo...-sonrie- dino-san siempre fue muy maduro excepto ahora, se comporta como un adolescente, escapando porque no sabe qué hacer

-las chicas crecen antes-sonríe- gracias, decimo vongola

-tsuna esta bien, sarafina-san, después de todo eres la señora del jefe

fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del lugar, la chica cayó rendida al suelo, se volvería la señora de la famiglia cavallone, se metió en medio del cerro de libros leyendo sobre etiqueta y cómo debería comportarse, con la nariz metida en libro. a pesar de todo lo sucedido seguía siendo un ratón de biblioteca

_esta fiesta es realmente aburrida, todas las chicas, parecen no saber nada, riendo tontamente, bebiendo cócteles de colores y comiendo pastelillos, mi belladonna...¿estará estudiando ahora?... espero que vaya bien en clases, creo que iré a la universidad como le va yendo, debo preocuparme de que este bien, es una lastima que no pueda irme, después de todo esta es mi casa, es mejor que me vaya y este con los guardianes de tsuna, es mucho más agradable que estar con las chicas de la mafia hablando de joyas y ropa de diseñador, un reto mental les haría explotar la cabeza... mi belladona estaría hablando de algo completamente extraño aquí, como de por qué el vino sabe así en Italia y no como en francia, hablando de cada mineral de la tierra, o simplemente de la mezclas de colores que tenían los cuadros haciéndole el efecto de luz que tenían, mencionando cada uno de los tonos que tenia el arbol de la derecha_

el rubio vio a los guardianes más ocupados, así que salió al jardín y se sentó en una banco de mármol, suspiro cansado revolviéndose el cabello, vio a una mujer caminar de lejos, que tropezaba con sus zapatos y gritaba enojada. el se acerco,como jefe de la mafia debía ayudar a una mujer cualquiera fuera el caso, inclinada tratando de acomodarse los zapatos, el se acerco y le acomodo el zapato una bella mujer con un vestido rosa largo de una tela ligera que flotaba con el frío viento de invierno, al igual que su cabello negro

-damisela, ¿que hace en el jardín?

-busco a mi prometido-dijo arreglándose los zapatos

-¿y donde se encuentra?

-justo frente a mi-se levanta y le mira- hola dino

-¿b-b-belladonna?...e-espera llamare a romario, quizás te has perdido

-no dino-sonríe- estoy en el lugar correcto-toma sus manos- estoy con mi prometido

-espera ...¡¿como?!

-dino no me alejaras de ti, eres el final de mi hilo rojo

-ahora te comportas como demente-suspira- belladonna es peligroso

-es cierto-suspira- recuerdas cuando hablamos la primera vez... me dijiste que tenía que tomar el tren que fuera más complicado y seguirlo porque me haría feliz...tenias razón

-espera ,no entiendo nada

-eres tan idiota como siempre-dice con un tic en la frente- dino... acepto

-espera-le mira la mano- este anillo... ¿aceptas?...¡¿de verdad quieres ser mi esposa?!

-así es-dice sonrojada- a-ahora ... feliz cumpleaños ... dino

se acercó a él con cuidado tomándola del rostro y del cuello acercándose para besarle, el rubio quedó algo sorprendido pero finalmente le correspondió levantandola del suelo y haciéndola girar en el aire, la dejó suavemente en el suelo y la llevó hasta el salón.

la señora de la casa al fin había llegado

* * *

este es el ultimo capitulo real, pero también escribiré un epilogo asi que ¡esperenlo!


	5. epilogo

la mujer daba leves pinceladas al enorme cuadro con muchos ángeles revoloteando por el lienzo, mientras bebía de su taza de té, con gafas para ver lo más cerca posible cada detalle del cuadro que estaba reconstruyendo, unos pasos se escucharon desde el pasillo y antes de que el jefe de la famiglia cavallone dijera algo ella le habló

-al fin llegas-dijo cansada

-vengo de una misión con tsuna, ¿como ha ido mi ratoncita?

-el cuadro de el museo es demasiado grande, me faltan manos

-deberías tomarte un descanso-dijo abrazandola por la espalda

-cariño-dijo con un tic en la frente- tenemos algo importante que hablar, pero ahora estoy ocupada-suspira

-puedes decírmelo ahora-dijo besando su cuello-porque no tomas un descanso

-cuando estas en una mision, me paso las mismas horas que tu trabajando , recreando pinturas, asi que callate y dejame terminar

-pero si yo ya termine ¿o no?

-pero yo no

-tú puedes entrar a mi oficina e interrumpir lo que quieras

-no son las reglas así de simples, dino

-bueno aqui no hay reglas ... dime ratoncita ... ¿que es lo que te molesta?

-que no me dejas trabajar

-vamos -dijo picandole la mejilla- dime que sucede

-¡idiota!- la mujer le da un golpe, embarrar pintura blanca en el rostro, le mira enojado y se vuelve a concentrar en su trabajo-estoy embarazada

-¡¿que?!

no era en especial el tarro de pintura que le lanzó luego la mujer para que la dejara en paz si no la noticia lo que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, apenas un año luego del cumpleaños en que ella confesó sus sentimientos ellos se casaron, hace ya unos 4 meses, al fin ya terminado el cuadro la mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos, donde el descansaba, ella se tumbó a su lado y le apretó la nariz hasta que el despertara

-eres una malvada ratoncita

-hablemos en serio... -suspira- es niño... esta sano, faltan 6 meses

-debiste decírmelo antes...-dijo algo cabizbajo

-yo... cai cuando andaba a caballo, romario me llevó al hospital y cuando desperte me lo dijeron... fui con los vongola pero, kyoya dijo que tu posición era peligrosa, y que mejor no te delatara

-ese idiota... ¿el lo sabe?

-le conte, es una de tus personas de confianza, después de todo, pensé que ...como no estabas era mejor que alguien lo supiera en caso de cualquier cosa

-lo hiciste bien...

-estas enojado

-claro que lo estoy-suspira sonriendo-pero no contigo sino porque mi trabajo no me deja estar para ti siempre

-oye... esta bien asi, entiendo que no estuvieras-dijo acariciándole el rostro- mientras el bebe este bien, no hay problema

el se levanto y la ayudó a descansar, se acercó al pequeño estómago de la mujer y besó su levemente abultado vientre, mientras acariciaba su barriga el le miro los ojos verdosos y beso suavemente sus labios

-ya he escogido un lugar, al final del pasillo

-esa es mi oficina

-es que de ahi se ve el valle, tu oficina quedará en el piso de abajo, el trabajo de este piso hacia abajo

-de acuerdo, señora cavallone

-también pintar la habitación, y al bebé no debe afectar tanto la mafia

-vamos...a veces afecta... asi es la cosa, se que tu no quieres que esté involucrado, pero desde tu y yo ... ya sabes, él estuvo involucrado

-no quiero que lo maten ¿entendido?

-entendido, ratoncita

-dino-suspira- quiero un muffin de arándanos

-reforzar la seguridad, un bebé es un diamante en bruto, sobre todo si sus dos padres son atributo cielo, asi que sera mejor que no te quedes sola, te tendré que armar una biblioteca aquí, porque es mejor que no salgas tanto, también un doctor de confianza, por desgracia solo conozco uno-suspira-arreglare todo para que salga bien

-dino... ¿y mi muffin de arándanos?

lleno de regalos, no regalos comunes como simples juguetes, sino armas, regalos antiguos, incluso un auto, juguetes finos y ropa de diseñador, un bebé esperado desde hace tiempo, la mujer estaba preocupada, nerviosa y dolorida, claro, después de todo, solo le faltaban dos semanas estimadas y estaba a la mira y vista de todos, siendo la señora de la famiglia cavallone, durmiendo apenas un par de horas, comiendo solo lo necesario.

durante las reuniones era lo peor, paseándose dificultosamente por los pasillos, y mucho peor ese día donde un enemigo, exactamente un enemigo de su famiglia discutía planes de paz con su esposo y el jefe vongola. fue un alivio para ella ver el abrirse la puerta de la sala, fue cuando vio al jefe enemigo riéndose desenfrenadamente al verla molestando considerablemente, ella le ordenó salir de la mansión pero solo era un anciano loco de poder, que tuvo que ser escoltado por los guardias para sacarlo de la mansión. cuando su esposo se acercó a ella vio la cara pálida de la mujer quieta y con la cara congelada

-¿belladonna?

-¿sarafina-san te encuentras bien?

-yo... se me rompio

-¿que se rompió?-preguntaron los dos

-¡se me rompio la fuente!-dijo agitando de la camisa al rubio-¡el bebé ya viene! ¡¿que diablos esperas?!

-¡dino-san!

solo atino a caerse al suelo, desmayado y conmocionado, la mujer estaba a punto de agarrarle y azotarle pero el jefe vongola fue más prudente y le llevó hasta el hospital. donde esperaba con el ceño fruncido leyendo un libro la hora con fuertes dolores cada par de minutos, mientras el rubio estaba desesperado dando vuelta de aqui para haya

-tsuna, gracias por traerme

-es un placer para mi ayudarlos, se que dino-san no esta del todo preparado para lo que ocurrirá

-dino es una niña llorona-suspira-le di miles de libros para que los leyera y lo único que hizo fue entrenar

-tienes razón, debió quizás leer un poco, pero él también la tiene, si no entrenamos constantemente, no estaremos preparados para una amenaza

-aun asi, como es tan idiota para solo pasearse en el pasillo...

-sarafina-san¿necesitas que llamemos a alguien?

-no hay nadie, aparte de los vongola-sonríe levemente- me alegra que estes aqui

-todos están ansiosos por la llegada de bruno, pero yo mismo quiero esperar el momento, todos vendrán luego

pasadas unas horas nació el pequeño bruno cavallone, una criatura pequeña de cabello rubio muy fino y enormes ojos verdosos, la mujer lo sujetaba entre sus cansados a la pequeña criatura, mientras el rubio los rodeaba a ambos en un apretado abrazo, tranquilo dormía mientras en su regordeta mano sujetaba una sonajera de plata antiguo de la famiglia cavallone, lleno de regalos y de felicitaciones de parte de los aliados

pronto comenzó a crecer ya tenía dos años, mientras corría con sus corta piernas por la mansión perseguido por dino, no solo era pequeño era hábil y escurridizo, escondiéndose tras puertas, cuadros y cortinas, jugando a las escondidas mientras el padre que salía tarde para una reunión buscaba su corbata, la mujer se acercó a él y le acomodo el cuello de la camisa y le puso otra suspirando largamente mientras lo hacía, él tomó su rostro y le besó sonriendo mientras tomaba al pequeño escondido tras la cortina

-es tu turno-hablo el rubio

-ayer fue mi turno

-pero en la tarde lo cuide yo

-eso no cuenta dino

-voy tarde, esta reunión es muy importante-dijo dándole al niño y un corto beso- que tengas buen dia!-dijo antes de salir corriendo

-ese niño -mira al pequeño-bueno, vámonos al museo, mama tiene mucho trabaja

apenas un niño pequeño pero aun asi pintaba lienzos blancos que su madre preparaba para que él se divirtiera usando sus manos, con los ojos abiertos enormemente pintando cada lienzo inmaculado con miles de colores, manteniendo entretenido, era la perfecta combinación de su padre y su madre, expresivo y artístico a la vez que intrépido y aventurero, apenas dos años y ya era mundialmente conocido como el príncipe cavallone

-lamento la tardanza, ratoncita

-almenos se ha entretenido-suspira- el sabado es mi dia libre

-entonces sera el mio tambien-sonrie- el domingo tienes la exposición ¿quieres que vaya?

-claro que debes estar ahí...financian la mitad y la otra mitad lo hace tsuna, ustedes estan dementes, pagar todo lo que hago solo porque yo lo hago

-vamos, te hace feliz... bueno, me voy de paseo con bruno

-fijate que se coma toda su comida, siempre haces que deje el brócoli, y debe comerse todo

-ratoncita, yo no comía brócoli

-ruedas por las escaleras cada mañana

apenas un descuido fue suficiente para que un dardo les llegara a ambos, haciéndoles caer en el suelo, los ojos pesado, un frío agudo recorriendo su cuerpo, lo último que vieron ambos fue el pequeño siendo llevado en brazos en cámara lenta, luego una explosión en el museo haciendo caer varios pedazos sobre ellos.

el rubio le trató como pudo de cubrir con su cuerpo pero su caja arma les ayudó a salir, enzo, con la ayuda de el agua de los pinceles que tenía la mujer lo suficiente para que los pedazos más grandes no cayeran sobre ellos, la mujer tambaleante trato de llegar a ellos pero fue inútil, un ataque masivo, en la mansión cavallone, parte de la mansión vongola y en el museo donde se encontraban ambos, simples bombas para llamar la atencion y asi poder llegar al príncipe cavallone

un ataque apenas despertaron, ambos, la mujer sabia disparar, no era en especial la mejor pero era buena sobre todo con la determinación que tenían ambos juntos de recuperar al pequeño que yacía dormido en el suelo en el cuartel enemigo, los vongola y los cavallone aliados, peleando juntos para llegar hasta el pequeño, antes de que el jefe fuera a acabar con él, la mujer se adelantó llegandole la bala en un brazo pero salvando al pequeño, callo rendida abrazando al pequeño dormido mientras su esposo con cara seria acabo con todo, la misma famiglia mafiosa que buscaba a la chica antes, ahora buscaban al pequeño con la cara manchada de sangre de su madre y mínimos cortes y raspones con los brazos, nada grave. se acercó a ambos arrodillados mientras les pedía perdón, ella se levantó con dificultad y tomó al pequeño entre su brazo bueno, lentamente caminaron hasta la salida donde los vongola se encargaron de llevarlos a los tres al hospital

a la mañana siguiente lo único que reacción la mujer fue a saltar y gritar el nombre de su hijo, chocando con el rubio que estaba escribiendo una carta, ella le miró intrigada y se la quitó de las manos rompiendola con sus dientes y con su mano buena, lanzandola al suelo

-¿que hiciste?

-ibas a hacer la misma idiotez de la otra vez y dejarnos solos, esperando protegernos, pero no funcionará

-es que ... tengo que protegerlos

-bueno quedate cerca y volvámonos fuertes, fue una tontería de mi parte dejar a todos tus subordinados lejos, para hacer seguro a bruno, siendo que cerca de romario y todos estará bien

-gracias...por cierto... la casa... exploto

-¿toda?

-no se quemo nada bajo el nivel del suelo

-solo un par de cuadros, y los pequeñas cosas de bruno, vamos tendremos que ir a otro lugar mientras, habrá que reconstruirla... es una lastima

-descuida ya comenzo todo tomará unas semanas pero ya comenzó el trabajo

las piernas regordetas se podían ver bajo los pantaloncillos del pequeño cavallone paseándose por el pasillo con un libro seguido de romario, indicándole que entrara al cuarto de sus padres para luego cerrar la puerta luego de que el pequeño entrara, el rubio lo tomó y lo sentó junto a ella, el pequeño sujeto su libro de animales

-no tiene nada de malo, le pusieron suero por la deshidratación, pero ya esta bien del todo

-¿tu te has curado?

-yo no tengo nada, ratoncita

-tienes una raspadura en la nariz-dijo buscando en la chaqueta que tenía puesta,sacando una bandita y pegandosela en la nariz- mama siempre esta preparada

-mamá-dijo indicando en un libro una oveja

-si bruno-dijo riendo-esa felpuda oveja es mamá

-papá-dijo indicándole a la madre un dibujo de un caballo

-ese caballo desbocado es papa-suspira- al menos estas bien eso es lo importa

-¿te duele mucho?

-¿hablas de mi brazo?... no es nada

-lo han reconstruido casi todo...funcionará y pronto volverás a pintar

-quiero una biblioteca en casa y un cuarto para pintar, uno especial para eso

-vamos ratoncita tendrás todo para que sigas siendo un ratón de biblioteca-dijo antes de besarla


End file.
